Envoyez le en Enfer
by Lily Shinku
Summary: Watanuki se rend compte que Yuuko n'est pas la seule à pouvoir exaucer les souhaits. Mais que lui apportera cette rencontre étrange?


Titre: Envoyez le en Enfer.

Disclamer: Rien ne m'appartient, malheureusement.

Résumé: Watanuki se rend compte que Yuuko n'est pas la seule à pouvoir exaucer les souhaits. Mais que lui apportera cette rencontre étrange?

Les paroles en italique sont les pensées de Watanuki.

* * *

**Envoyez le en Enfer**

Watanuki marchait lentement en direction du magasin de Yuuko. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'avait pas envie d'y aller. Quoiqu'il pouvait y avoir des doutes. C'était plutôt qu'il aurait préféré rester avec Himawari chan de son cœur. A cette pensée, des petits cœurs voletèrent au dessus de sa tête tandis qu'une mère et son enfant passaient sur le trottoir d'en face.

Le médium ne s'en formalisa pas et son sourire se fana quand il arriva près de la longue barrière d'ébène qui entourait la demeure de sa patronne. Il sentait que cette journée allait se solder par un client, et qu'il allait encore souffrir de voir cette personne et entendre son souhait. _Le gens ne peuvent ils pas avoir des souhaits raisonnables ou chercher à les réaliser eux même ? _Pensa le garçon. Mais il réfléchit que même son propre souhait était invraisemblable, bien qu'il pouvait le réaliser seul. Il suffisait juste de rester toujours avec ce grand goinfre de Domeki et le tour était joué.

Mais **quoi** ? Rester toujours avec Domeki ? Et puis quoi encore ? Accepter d'être au service de Yuuko pour le restant de ses jours tant qu'on y était ! C'était un sort nettement préférable. Cependant… voir Yuuko tous les jours, faire tout ce qu'elle demandait, et supporter en prime la boule de poils et les deux gamines…

Bah, de tout de façon, quand son travail aura atteint le prix nécessaire à la réalisation de son souhait, adieu les ennuis et adieu Yuuko ! Et bizarrement, cette idée ne lui était pas aussi agréable qu'elle ne l'aurait été quelques mois plus tôt. Il devait se forcer pour admettre que la sorcière des dimensions avait pris une grande place dans sa vie, et qu'il serait assez triste de reprendre son ancienne vie.

Après tout, les fêtes qu'il avait l'habitude de passer seul, il les passait maintenant avec elle, Mokona, Maru et Moro. Et parfois même Domeki, mais ça, inutile de le rappeler. Watanuki avait en quelque sorte, trouvé une famille. Assez étrange mais une famille quand même.

« Bienvenue à la maison ! » Chantonnèrent les deux jumelles quand le jeune homme franchit la barrière qui les séparait du monde extérieur.

« Ouais, ouais. Je suis rentré. » Marmonna Watanuki.

« Tu as l'air ravi de venir. » Constata sa patronne, qui l'observait, adossée au mur. Elle portait une longue robe noire, sûrement celle que Sakura lui avait envoyé pour le White Day. « Ou alors tu es déçu de quelque chose, laisse moi deviner… »

« C'est Himawari chan !! » Cria une boule de poils noire qui sauta sur le médium.

« Elle t'as laissé tomber ! » S'exclama Yuuko. « Mais il ne faut pas faire cette tête ! Viens noyer ton chagrin dans l'alcool ! Maru, Moro, du saké ! »

« Du saké, du saké ! » Fredonnèrent les deux fillettes.

« MAIS NON ! » Hurla Watanuki. « Espèce d'alcooliques ! Himawari chan ne m'as pas laissé tomber ! »

« Pas grave. » Lança Yuuko. « Saké quand même. » Elle se retourna vers son employé. « Qu'est ce qu'il y a alors ? »

« Rien… rien de spécial. C'est juste que… je ne sais pas comment le dire, mais… j'ai l'impression qu'un évènement étrange va arriver. C'est bizarre, mais je ne sais pas comment l'exprimer. »

« Tu as raison. Cette journée n'est pas comme les autres. Et tu t'en apercevras bien vite. »

« Hein ? »

Mais il ne put en savoir plus, sa patronne étant partie dans sa réserve pour aller chercher une ou deux bouteilles de saké, tout en prenant soin de demander à son larbin de lui préparer un délicieux au chocolat.

_Que voulait elle dire par « Et tu t'en apercevras bien vite » ? Et quelle est cette sensation de froid alors que nous ne sommes qu'au début de l'automne ? Cette journée est décidément bizarre._

Le jeune homme décida de ne pas s'en préoccuper et partit préparer le gâteau de Yuuko, tout en rageant contre l'incorrigible Mokona qui voulait absolument tremper ses pattes dans le chocolat fondant. Puis il apporta le chocolat à Yuuko qui était allongée sur son sofa à boire son thé. Bien que Watanuki se doutait qu'il n'y avait pas que du thé.

_Une journée pas comme les autres, hein…Mais en quoi sera-t-elle différente ? A moins qu'Himawari chan ne m'avoue son amour pour elle ou que Domeki déménage !_ A ces pensées, le jeune médium sortit du salon en chantonnant et dansant.

Puis un coup à la porte le fit sortir de ses pensées si agréables. Il alla ouvrir et se trouva en face d'une jeune fille d'environ son âge, peut-être plus âgée, qui portait un uniforme marin. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs bouclés et de grands yeux dorés, inquiets.

« Heu…, je m'excuse mais… » Commença la jeune fille.

« Vous êtes arrivée ici sans que vous l'ayez voulu, c'est cela ? » Demanda Watanuki, un sourire bienveillant sur les lèvres.

« Non ! » S'exclama la jeune fille, qui couvrit ensuite sa bouche. « Je voulais vraiment venir. J'ai… besoin d'aide. Aidez moi ! S'il vous plait. » Murmura-t-elle.

« Heu… très bien… je vais vous emmener voir… la maîtresse de maison. » Bafouilla le garçon. « Sui… suivez moi. »

Watanuki fit entrer la jeune fille dans le salon, qui s'installa sur une chaise en face de celle de Yuuko. En tournant la tête, Kimihiro remarqua l'ordinateur de Yuuko, qui était allumé sur une page d'un site sur… un manga. Il ne savait pas lequel. Sûrement encore un truc bizarre style Evangelion. Il ne comprenait même pas comment elle pouvait s'intéresser à ça à son âge. Quoique des filles de sa classe, et des garçons en étaient fan, de ce manga. Ils adoraient même le comparer à un autre manga dans le même style, RahXephon ou un nom dans le genre.

Son attention se reporta sur la cliente de sa patronne. Elle tordait nerveusement ses doigts et jouait avec. Elle n'avait pas touché à sa tasse de thé. Elle semblait vraiment dans une détresse totale. Sans ce regard inquiet et terrorisé, il en était sûr, elle serait très jolie. Mais ce regard, et son sourire, avaient l'air figés, comme si jamais elle n'avait été heureuse.

« Si vous avez pu entrer ici, c'est que vous avez besoin de mon aide. » Commença Yuuko.

« Oui, j'ai entendu parler de vous, et je me suis dit que seule vous pouviez m'aider. »

« En quoi ? »

« C'est cet homme. »

_Un homme ?_

« Il me poursuit sans cesse. »Continua la jeune femme. « Quand je suis au lycée, il m'attend à la sortie. J'ai eu beau changer de numéro de téléphone plusieurs fois, il le retrouve toujours. L'enquête de la police n'aboutit à rien malgré leurs efforts, et il continue de me harceler. Et depuis quelques temps, … il me menace. Il dit qu'il… qu'il fera du mal à ma petite sœur… si… si je ne sors pas avec lui. Mais il me fait peur ! Je ne veux pas… je ne veux pas. » Elle se prit la tête dans les mains et se secoua nerveusement. « Je ne veux pas qu'il fasse de mal à ma sœur. Faites quelque chose je vous en prie ! »

Yuuko avait écouté attentivement le récit de l'adolescente et ne l'avait pas interrompue. Son regard ne reflétait aucune émotion, comme c'était souvent le cas quand elle traitait de tels cas. Watanuki, lui, ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être choqué. Comment de tels êtres humains pouvaient exister. Et la police qui ne pouvait rien faire ! C'était inconcevable.

« Haïssez vous cet homme ? » Demanda calmement la sorcière d'extrême orient.

« Oui. » Répondit la jeune fille, quelque peu surprise par la question.

« Assez pour vouloir vous venger ? »

« Oui. » Elle semblait avoir repris de l'assurance.

« Assez pour vouloir sa mort ? »

« Oui ! »

« Yuuko san !... » Commença Watanuki avant que cette dernière ne lui jette un regard voulant dire « Toi, n'interviens pas ou je retiendrais ça sur ta paye. », obligeant le garçon à se taire.

_Mais bon sang, à quoi elle joue ! Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne prendrait jamais la vie de quelqu'un, alors pourquoi elle parle de mort ? Je ne la comprendrai jamais. C'est bien elle qui a pourtant dit que prendre la vie de quelqu'un était un acte lourd de conséquences, et que ces conséquences pouvaient être un fardeau si lourd qu'il pouvait écraser le meurtrier. Alors pourquoi ?_

Yuuko était maintenant levée et tenait le menton de sa cliente dans ses longs doigts fins et froids. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur ceux de son interlocutrice.

« Assez pour le… maudire ? »

« Oui. » Répondit la jeune fille avec assurance et confiance.

Yuuko sourit et retourna sur sa chaise.

« Alors ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut s'adresser. C'est à elle. » En joignant le geste à la parole, elle désigna l'ordinateur où un site d'un fond noir était apparu. Les trois humains de la pièce s'approchèrent de l'écran et la jeune fille lut les mots inscrits.

« Jigoku tsuushin. Nous vous vengeons en votre nom. » Murmura-t-elle.

« Le courrier de l'enfer ? » S'étonna Watanuki à voix basse. « Ce n'est donc pas une rumeur. »

« Non. » Se contenta de répondre Yuuko.

« Mais… on n'est pas censé ne pouvoir y accéder qu'à minuit ? »

« Je te l'ai déjà dit, ma boutique est un monde à part. Elle est ici et là. Tu la vois, et en même temps, elle est ailleurs et nulle part à la fois. Nous avons changé de dimension. Dans celle-ci, il est minuit et le Jigoku Tsuushin est accessible. » Watanuki était perdu, décidément, il mettrait du temps à comprendre sa patronne.

La jeune fille regarda la maîtresse de maison, peu confiante à présent. Yuuko lui sourit.

« Vous ne risquez rien. Il suffit juste d'inscrire le nom de la personne que vous haïssez. »

« Seulement l'inscrire ? »

« Oui. Vous verrez la suite par vous-même. »

Elle écrivit le nom de l'homme qui la harcelait. Un certain Tawara Shin d'après ce qu'avait pu lire Watanuki. Puis elle cliqua sur 'entrée'.

« Et maintenant ? » Demanda-t-elle, en se tournant vers la sorcière des dimensions.

« Il suffit d'attendre. Elle arrive. »

_Mais c'est qui 'Elle' ?_ Rageait le jeune médium.

Il sursauta à l'entente d'une voix sans émotion, une voix d'enfant pourtant, qui chantait. La jeune fille se retourna, mais le paysage était différent. Ils se trouvaient à présent dans une prairie remplie de fleurs, une variété de lys. Le soleil était couchant, et rouge orangé. Ils étaient près d'un immense arbre, au pied d'un lac.

« Que… où… » Balbutia la jeune fille.

« Tu m'a appelée, n'est ce pas ? » Demanda cette même voix d'enfant. Toujours aussi calme, toujours aussi froide.

« Vous … » Commença l'adolescente.

« Je m'appelle Enma Ai. »

« Jigoku Shoujo ? »

C'était une petite fille, d'environ douze ans, si ce n'est moins. Elle portait un uniforme scolaire marin, bleu nuit. Le revers du chemisier était blanc, coupé par un trait bleu nuit, et le ruban était rouge. Elle avait de grandes chaussettes bleu nuit et des chaussures de la même couleur. Elle était plutôt jolie avec ses longs cheveux sombres et raides, seulement, seulement, ses grands yeux rouges étaient froids. Ils ne reflétaient aucune émotion. Pas la moindre.

« Tu es venue, finalement. » Constata une voix d'homme. Pourtant, il n'y avait personne mis à part Ai, Yuuko, Watanuki et la jeune fille. Le médium regarda dans tous les sens et étouffa un cri de stupeur. Trois autres personnes étaient apparues derrière la Jigoku Shoujo.

Un jeune homme, aux cheveux courts et sombres, tombant néanmoins devant les yeux. Il était adossé à l'arbre, les bras croisés. On aurait dit un lycéen de dix huit ans, mais son âge n'était approximatif qu'à cause de ses vêtements que seule une personne 'jeune' mettrait.

Près de lui se tenait un autre homme, plus âgé. Il portait un kimono simple, avec un manteau fin, une écharpe rouge, et un chapeau beige. Son regard était bienveillant.

Enfin, une femme était aussi là. Elle avait des cheveux remontés en un chignon décoiffé, et son kimono mauve descendait de telle sorte qu'une partie de sa poitrine pouvait être vue, retenu par un obi rouge noué à l'avant. Son regard était pourtant bienveillant, maternel.

Ai s'avança vers la jeune fille.

« Vous allez faire quelque chose, n'est ce pas ? » S'exclama la jeune fille. « Vous allez l'empêcher d'atteindre ma petite sœur ? »

« C'est vraiment charmant. Un homme qui essaye d'atteindre son aimée par la menace. » Ironisa le jeune homme, réprimé aussitôt par un regard noir de sa partenaire.

« Je n'en peux plus. » Sanglota la jeune fille.

« Wanyûdo. » Demanda Ai.

« Oui, Mademoiselle. » Répondit le vieil homme. Il rétrécit jusqu'à ce que Watanuki ne le voie plus. Puis Ai ramassa une poupée, semblable aux poupées de malédiction en paille, noire, qui portait une ficelle rouge au cou. Elle la tendit à la jeune fille.

« Prend ceci. » Dit elle simplement. « Si tu désires sincèrement être vengée, il te suffira d'ôter ce fil rouge de son cou. En le détachant, tu passeras un pacte avec moi. Et la cible de ta vengeance sera conduite directement en Enfer. »

« En Enfer… » Murmura la jeune fille.

« Cependant. » Prévint la Jigoku Shoujo. « Une fois ta vengeance accomplie, tu devras en payer le prix. »

« On n'a rien sans rien. » Ironisa Watanuki en regardant sa patronne. « Tu fonctionnes pareil. »

« Le prix ? » Questionna la jeune femme.

« Deux failles apparaissent lorsque tu maudis une personne. » Expliqua Ai. « Si tu passes ce pacte, tu sombreras toi aussi en Enfer. »

La jeune fille semblait terrorisée, tout comme l'était le jeune médium qui cherchait du réconfort dans le regard de Yuuko, mais qui n'en trouvait aucun. Son regard était aussi froid que celui de la petite fille.

« Seulement après ta mort, évidement. » Intervint le jeune homme, toujours adossé à l'arbre.

« Il te sera impossible d'aller au Paradis. » Ajouta la femme. « Ton âme sera plongée dans la douleur et la souffrance, condamnée à errer pour l'éternité. »

Une image apparue alors. Des squelettes sortirent du sol et attrapèrent les jambes de la jeune fille. Des flammes entouraient Watanuki et Yuuko.

« NON ! Arrêtez ! ARRÊTEEEEZZZ !!!! » Hurla la jeune fille sans que Watanuki puisse faire quelque chose. Il ferma alors les yeux et se recroquevilla.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il ne sentait plus rien et décida d'ouvrir les yeux. Ils étaient de retour chez Yuuko, dans son salon. La sorcière était debout tandis que son ancienne cliente était agenouillée, comme le médium. Elle tenait la poupée dans ses mains. Puis lentement, elle se releva tandis que la voix d'Ai résonnait.

« Désormais, c'est à toi de décider. »

Elle regarda la poupée, preuve que cela n'avait pas été un rêve, puis Yuuko.

« Que dois je faire ? »

« C'est à toi de décider. » Répondit Yuuko, en citant les derniers mots de l'enfant aux yeux rouges. La jeune fille acquiesça et sortit lentement du magasin, encore sonnée de sa rencontre. Watanuki se tourna alors vers sa patronne, pour lui demander des explications sur ce qui venait de se passer.

« C'est simple. Tu as rencontré Ai chan, la fille de l'Enfer. Et ses acolytes. »

« Qui sont ils ? »

« Ils vengent les gens en leur nom. En échange, à la fin de la vie de la personne qui souhaitait se venger, ils viennent la chercher pour l'emmener en Enfer. »

« Mais, tu as dit toi-même que prendre une vie était un acte lourd de conséquence ! » S'injuria Watanuki.

« Ce sont des esprits de l'enfer. Nos règles ne leurs sont pas applicables. Ils ont d'autres règles, qu'ils se doivent de respecter à la lettre près. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu Ai chan, Hone-onna, Moku et Wanyûdo. Ils n'ont absolument pas changé. D'ailleurs, comment le pourraient ils ? »

« Tu as de drôles de fréquentations, Yuuko san. Mais, pourquoi ne pouvais tu pas t'occuper de cette fille ? »

« Elle souhaitait se venger. C'est à la Jigoku Shoujo qu'il faut adresser cette requête, pas à moi. »

« Alors tu vas laisser cette Ai, ou je ne sais quoi, tuer un homme sans rien faire ! As-tu seulement la conscience tranquille ! Yuuko san ! » Cria presque le jeune homme. Yuuko s'allongea sur le sofa.

« Je ne peux rien faire pour elle. » Répondit calmement la sorcière. « Pour que cet homme cesse de s'intéresser à elle, il aurait fallu que je prenne son âme. Et le prix à payer pour cette fille aurait été trop élevé. De plus, même sans son âme, il peut recommencer à harceler d'autres personnes. Si la Jigoku Shoujo s'en charge, c'est différent. » Yuuko prit une gorgée de son thé, qui avait refroidit. « Encore faut il que cette fille tire le fil. » Ajouta-t-elle mystérieusement.

Deux jours avaient passé depuis la rencontre avec Enma Ai, et toujours aucune nouvelle de ce qui s'était passé. La jeune fille avait elle retiré le fil, ou avait elle renoncé ? Watanuki se posait la question toutes les heures, ce qui inquiétait Himawari qui le trouvait dissipé. Elle avait beau lui demandé ce qu'il avait, il répondait qu'il réfléchissait au sujet d'une phrase que Yuuko lui avait dite. C'était la vérité. Tout du moins, une partie. La veille, Yuuko lui avait dit qu'il reverrait cette fille aux yeux dorés, et celle aux yeux rouges.

Mais ce qui travaillait sûrement le plus le jeune homme, c'était la ressemblance entre Ai et Yuuko. Il avait beau se répéter qu'elles étaient différentes, ça lui revenait toujours : leurs yeux rouges froids, leurs cheveux sombres et raides, leur façon de parler. Tout était si semblable. Et le papillon. C'était le symbole de Yuuko, et un papillon voletait dans le 'jardin des Enfers' comme avait été qualifié le paysage où ils s'étaient retrouvés il y a deux jours de cela.

Himawari sortit Watanuki de ses pensées après le cours de sport. Elle lui demanda si il voulait rentrer avec elle. Et le garçon accepta, des cœurs ailés tout autour de lui. Il se dépêcha de se rhabiller et se préparer et attendit qu'Himawari sorte des vestiaires des filles avec ses camarades.

Les deux amis discutèrent de tout et de rien pendant une partie du trajet, puis Himawari en vint à ce qui la tracassait depuis deux jours déjà : le comportement du jeune homme. Elle lui fit part de ses inquiétudes et il essaya de la rassurer le plus possible. Jusqu'à l'arrivée à un carrefour.

« Laissez moi tranquille ! » Criait une voix de femme. Les deux adolescents se précipitèrent dans la direction des cris et Watanuki se figea en constatant qu'il s'agissait de la jeune fille qui avait fait appel à la Fille de l'Enfer. Un homme se rapprochait dangereusement d'elle. Il semblait nettement plus âgé qu'elle et la regardait qu'un air qui se voulait tout sauf innocent.

La jeune fille tremblait et recula pour tomber sur son sac de classe. Watanuki courut et s'interposa entre les deux personnes, pour la protéger sous le regard terrifié d'Himawari. Le garçon demanda à son amie d'aller chercher du secours, Domeki si elle le croisait. Elle acquiesça et courut aussi vite que possible, n'aspirant cependant pas à laisser son ami en si mauvaise posture.

« Je ne te veux aucun mal, Mayuka chan. » Dit l'homme.

« Menteur ! » Cria la jeune fille, derrière Watanuki.

« Laissez la tranquille. » Ordonna ce dernier, les bras tendus, protecteurs.

« Tu n'as pas à me dire ce que je dois faire ! Je la veux, je l'aurais. Aurais tu oublié ma promesse, Mayuka chan ? »

« Ne fais pas de mal à ma sœur ! Elle n'a rien demandé, elle n'y est pour rien ! » La jeune fille était maintenant secouée par des sanglots. Et Himawari qui ne revenait toujours pas.

« Mayuka chan, Mayuka chan. » Marmonna l'homme en sortant quelque chose de sa poche, qu'il déplia. Un couteau ! Watanuki serra les poings à sa vue. Et l'homme se rua sur lui.

« NON !!! » Hurla la jeune fille, cherchant la poupée dans son sac. Elle n'attendit pas de l'avoir entièrement sortie qu'elle tira le fil rouge. « Je vous en supplie, envoyez le en Enfer… » La poupée disparut et une voix retentit dans le ciel.

« J'entends, et délivre cette vengeance. »

L'homme s'arrêta en plein geste, le couteau très près du corps de Watanuki, et commença à hurler. Des mains l'aspiraient à même le sol. Il s'enfonçait dans le macadam, sans que personne ne réagisse. Et l'homme continuait d'hurler, demandant de l'aide. Il s'accrocha désespérément à Watanuki, l'entraînant avec lui. Le jeune médium ferma longtemps les yeux. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il vit cet homme, qui agressait Mayuka, entouré des trois personnes qui accompagnaient Ai la dernière fois.

« Alors, auriez vous quelque chose à dire ? » Demanda Hone-onna.

« Elle demande si vous êtes prêt à confesser vos pêchés, Tawara Shin san. » Expliqua Moku, un sourire aux lèvres.

« De quoi parlez vous ? » Demanda Tawara. « Je n'ai rien fait de mal ! »

« Oh, Vraiment ? » Questionna Wanyûdo, sans attendre de réponse.

« C'est la faute de Mayuka chan, à cause de son attitude ! Tout est de sa faute ! » Hurla Tawara.

« Vous avez entendu ça, Mademoiselle ? » Demanda Wanyûdo en se retournant.

Watanuki vit Ai apparaître, dans un kimono noir à fleurs, enserré par un obi rouge, jaune et bleu nuit. Des pétales de cerisier voletaient, et un léger vent se faisait sentir. Son regard était toujours aussi froid comme elle s'approchait de Tawara qui tremblait.

« Ô pitoyable ombre enveloppée de ténèbres, méprisant les autres et les blessant. Âme submergée d'un inique karma, … veux tu goûter à la mort, cette fois ? »

Le jeune médium frissonna comme Ai faisait un geste de sa main droite pour tendre son bras. Les fleurs sortirent du kimono et se dirigèrent vers Tawara qui ne pouvait rien faire, paralysé par sa propre folie. Watanuki sombra dans l'inconscience.

« Watanuki kun ! Watanuki kun ! » _Quelle est cette voix ? Douce et angoissée. Mes yeux… mes yeux sont si lourds. Il faut que… que je les ouvre. Pour voir cette personne… la rassurer. _

Le jeune homme ouvrit lentement les yeux, en regardant autour de lui, pour se réhabituer à la lumière du jour. L'Enfer est différent. La lumière n'est pas aveuglante. Mais le lieu n'est pas accueillant. « Watanuki kun. » La voix semblait soulagée au fur et à mesure que le garçon ouvrait ses yeux. Puis il reconnu enfin cette voix. _Himawari chan._

A côté d'elle, il y avait Domeki. Elle l'avait donc trouvé. Pas à temps mais… trouvé quand même. La jeune fille, Mayuka, était là elle aussi, les yeux remplis de larmes. Un autre homme était près d'elle. Il devait avoir la trentaine, avait des cheveux châtains, des yeux noisette, et portait des vêtements bruns. Une barbe naissait sur son menton. Il semblait soucieux. Watanuki chercha à se lever et finit par s'asseoir.

« Que s'est il passé ? »

« Vous avez disparu avec cet homme, et êtes réapparu quelques minutes plus tard. » Répondit l'homme. « Vous avez vu la Fille de l'Enfer, n'est ce pas ? »

« Ai san ? Oui. Elle a emmené cet homme en Enfer. » Mayuka serra sa main contre sa poitrine. L'homme le remarqua.

« Je suis encore arrivé trop tard pour empêcher le fil d'être ôté. Un jour j'y arriverai. »

« Pourquoi… » Demanda Watanuki. « Souhaitez vous l'arrêter ? Je veux dire… elle n'est pas soumise aux mêmes règles que les humains. Alors pourquoi ? »

L'homme le regarda longtemps, semblant penser à ce que venait de lui dire le médium.

« Parce que… personne n'est autorisé à tuer personne. » Il sourit aux adolescents et se leva. « Je vous laisse, Tsugumi m'attend. » Puis il courut.

Watanuki était toujours dans les bras d'Himawari, qui n'avait pas voulu le lâcher depuis qu'il était réapparu. Domeki se contentait de regarder et Mayuka séchait peu à peu ses larmes.

« Plus jamais, il ne m'ennuiera. Jamais il ne s'en prendra à ma sœur. Plus jamais. » Mayuka tira un peu sur son uniforme pour dévoiler une marque noire. Le symbole du pacte avec Ai, sa confirmation de vengeance, lui rappelant à chaque instant qu'elle ira en Enfer, après sa mort.

« L'Enfer ne te fait pas peur ? » Demanda Watanuki en se relevant.

« Au départ, j'avais peur. Plus maintenant. Le véritable enfer, cela aurait été qu'il s'en prenne à ma sœur. J'aurais pu le tuer pour ça. » Elle se releva aussi et sourit à Watanuki. « Mais tout ira bien maintenant. Merci. »

Mayuka reprit son sac et fit signe aux trois amis. Puis elle partit à son tour. Les trois adolescents partirent aussi, en silence. Aucun d'eux ne parla jusqu'à ce qu'Himawari les quitte au détour d'un chemin, pour rentrer chez elle. Watanuki et Domeki marchèrent encore quelques pas. Puis l'archer prit la parole.

« C'était quoi cette histoire d'Enfer ? »

« Une demande de vengeance. » Et Watanuki lui expliqua tout ce qu'il savait.

« Mon grand père m'en a déjà parlé. Je crois que sa sœur avait fait appel au courrier de l'Enfer, il y a longtemps. »

« Est-ce vraiment bien ? De tuer des gens sur demande ? »

« Je ne sais pas. »

Les deux jeunes hommes se turent et arrivèrent au temple de Domeki. Watanuki finit seul le chemin jusqu'à la maison de Yuuko. Les jumelles n'étant pas là, il s'annonça lui-même. Puis il mit un tablier et commença à nettoyer les bibelots. Cependant, la phrase de cet homme résonnait dans sa tête. _« Personne n'est autorisé à tuer personne. » _Qu'est ce qui avait poussé Ai à devenir la Fille de l'Enfer ? Pourquoi ? Comment ? Qui était elle vraiment ?

« Elle était humaine, il y a bien longtemps. » Répondit Yuuko derrière lui. Elle portait un kimono noir empli de fleurs de camélia. Ses cheveux étaient remontés en chignon.

« Qu'est ce que tu appelles bien longtemps ? »

« La Jigoku Shoujo avait déjà des représentations d'elle à l'ère d'Edo, et bien avant encore. »

« Mais ça lui fait quel âge ? »

« Des siècles. Clow pensait qu'elle devait vivre au douzième siècle ou autour de cette époque. Au onzième, au treizième, on ne sait pas vraiment. »

« Des siècles… » Murmura Watanuki.

« A sa mort, Ai chan a souhaité se venger. Les esprits ont refusé. Elle leur a désobéi, et a été condamné à satisfaire les souhaits de vengeance, sans jamais pouvoir exaucer le sien. C'est ce que disent les écrits sur elle. »

« Et toi, Yuuko san, qu'en dis tu ? »

« Je me réfère aux écrits. » Répondit la femme, en quittant la pièce. Elle ferma le shôji et ajouta « Même si nous connaissons la vérité, n'est ce pas, Clow ? » Puis elle leva la tête vers le ciel pendant que Watanuki réfléchissait encore.

_Personne n'est autorisé à tuer personne, hein ? Mais est ce vraiment un crime que d'envoyer en Enfer quelqu'un qui fait de la vie d'un autre un véritable enfer ? Est-ce vraiment mal que de punir ces gens ?_

Owari 

* * *

Lily: Comment j'ai pu écrire quelque chose comme ça? O-O 

Watanuki: Comme d'habitude en réflchissant trop. Alors en plus avec un eprit tordu...

Domeki: ... Imagine le résultat.

Watanuki: Trouver un lien entre Jigoku Shoujo et Holic, t'as quand même fait fort cette fois. Pis en plus, j'ai failli y passer avec tes conneries (regard noir)!

Lily: Gomen!

Mokona: Mokona parle presque pas, alors Mokona va bouder.

Lily: Boude pas Moko chan! Promis la prochaine fois, tu apparaîtras plus!

Watanuki: Si il y a une prochaine fois (toujours avec un regard meurtrier).

Lily: Gloups


End file.
